rainy romace
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: what happens when May and Drew get stuck together in the rain? contestshipping fluff haters turn away now!


Rain was pouring out of the gray clouds in the black sky freezing the 15 year old brown haired girl. Her feet were sticking in the mud making her stay in the rain even longer. "ugh stupid rain." May breathed out arms wrapped around her small figure. When the girl was just about to give up her small amount of hope left,a figure in the distance was seen. Some hope flicked in her as the made her way to the figure. "excuse me!" she shouted hoping to get some sort of reply. The figure turned while May got in front of the mystery figure. The boy in front of had a shocked look on his handsome face "May?" he managed to choke out. Her expression also turned to a shocked one "Drew?" she also croaked. Drew had managed to get his cool act back and said "Wow May you managed to get lost again huh?" while flicking his green hair out of his beautiful emerald eyes. May huffed and stuck her tongue out at her green haired rival. He smirked and said "May you shouldn't do that people might get the wrong idea." May blushed a cherry red and put her tongue back in her mouth right away. "What are you doing out here anyway April?" he asked. May growled and said "My name is May and for your information I was trying to get to the pokecenter,but got stuck in the rain." Drew grabbed May's wrist and dragged her to the cave he found a few minutes ago without a word. Once they entered the cave she saw his sleeping bag was already out along with wood which flygon was starting a fire with flamethrower. As silence went on for what at least an hour I finally decided to start a conversation no matter how awkward it starts out. "Hey um Drew are you entering the contest here?" May asked nervousness pouring out of her sweet angel like voice. He replied with "yea how about you?" he hoped she would say yes because he hated to admit it but he loved to see her beautiful smile and oh those eyes could stop the world and just stop and stare at them. "um yea I am." she said her nervous voice gone. There it was her smile that lit up those sapphire eyes. "Well prepare to loose." he said flicking his hair. May acted like she hated it when he did that but on the inside it felt like she was one of his stupid fan girls screaming over his hair flick. "No you better because I am winning this." determination sparkling in her eyes. Drew smiled a bit and said "you keep telling your self that." May's eyes flicked from happiness to annoyance. "ugh can't you ever just shut up?" she asked angrily. He smirked and said "Well it's true don't deny it." inside he felt like just stopping like she wanted but his mind told him another. Her eyes teared up a little and said "Okay you know what Drew your right,you always have and always will,i suck at co-ordnating and never reach my dream all because of you." Drew was shocked he wanted to comfort her and tell her he was sorry and he loved her,but he couldn't move talk or breath hardly at all. Tears started falling out of her clouded eyes "Drew what ever friendship or any type of rivalry between us is over, you can just know I am forever out of your life." with that she got up on her shaky legs and ran out of the cave and his life. '_no this wasn't supposed to happen she was supposed to be in my life forever and love me or at least be in my life! I wont let this happen no I will have her forever in my life!' _with that last thought I ran out of the small cave of depression and into the cold rain like tear threatening to fall out of my own eyes. Once I saw her fall in the mud on the street I fell on my knees in front of her and hugged her tight. She jumped surprised and tried to get out of my grip yet gave up after a little while. "May what I said in the cave was all a lie the truth is I think you are the most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth. Also the best co-ordnator to perform. All I want to say is May Maple I love you." I all came out of my mouth before I could stop it just like when I felt lips on mine. She was kissing me it was heaven to me. Fireworks were exploding inside me,butterfrees were throwing a party in my stomach. All I knew was she was mine and I was her's. We were sitting there in the rain giving each other all the emotions we have been hiding for the past years magic in the air. I knew this was the best day ever all on the rainy day of July 10th.

HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY EVERYONE! Well here was a try at a short one shot the ending was awful I know but o well hope It is good enough. ;)


End file.
